harry potter slytherin romance 1
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: Harry has been taken by the headmaster and is now adopted by the malfoy family what Happens when the potter children meet in Hogwarts for Harry's first year and how will their relationship show when Harry is sorted into slytherin and the other two are in gryffindor James and Lily hope they can have their boy back but it comes to a hard rough time when he walks away from them
1. kidnapped

_**Harry Potter Slytherin romance series:1**_

 _ **Chapter one: Kidnapped**_

James and Lily Potter were two proud parents of their three children Henry who was now turning four and then Hannah and Harrison who had just turned one years old. James loved how his sons looked like him but Harrison had Lily's eyes and he loved his daughter who was a spitting image of Lily but with his eyes. Since Harrison and Hannah were born the Potter family had gone into hiding from a mad man known as the Dark Lord or You-Know-Who. James was a fully qualified auror working for the ministry and Lily was a fully trained healer at St. Mangos wizarding Hospital alongside her best friend Alice Longbottom from her school days in Hogwarts but since both Longbottom and Potter families became targets to those of the dark the adults never left their homes and protected their children.

October had arrived quick and both Harrison and Hannah were placed in their crib for the night and then Henry was taken to his room and James read him a story while Lily sang to her twins. Once the three Potter children were asleep both James and Lily went to bed themselves oblivious to a cloaked figure outside of their home. Once the lights were out the cloaked figure used his wand and cast "Alohomora" and then he proceeded to the stairs to Harry and Hannah's room and he took one look at Harry and he said, "It's for the greater good" and then the man took Harry and left the house with no sign of a disturbance and then the cloaked man said, "I'll see you in ten years Harry Potter" and then left the poor child on the doorstep of a child's care home and then all was silent.

The next morning James and Lily woke to a screaming Hannah and they were wondering what the problem was so Lily rushed to see her daughter and only her daughter which caused Lily to scream in pain and this made James rush to the bedroom to see a fake dead body of their son Harrison and this brought tears to James's face and they knew that they were no longer being hunted and so they called Sirius, Remus and the Longbottom's and told them that Harry has been murdered and so the Longbottom family along with Sirius and Remus made their way to Potter cottage. When Remus entered the home of the Potter family he could detect something rather foul and so he checked the room that had Harry's and Hannah's name on it and started using his werewolf abilities and found out that the body was a fake so he shouted "Prongs!".

Within moments James, Lily, Sirius, Frank and Alice raced up the stairs and James asked his friend what made him shout them up the stairs and them Remus went over and picked up the body that everyone was thing was Harry and then he cast a charm and then out of nowhere the body had turned into a doll that muggles play with. James was furious and know knew that his son was out there with no one to defend him and this made him sick so the six adults made posters to help find Harry. Six days had passed and still no sign of Harry anywhere so James, Lily, Sirius and Remus went to Albus Dumbledore to see if he had any idea to where Harry was and so they used the floo network and entered their old headmaster's office with hope on their faces. Upon arriving in the Headmasters' chamber the four adults sat down and then Albus appeared with Minerva McGonagall with a worried look on her face and so the two professors sat down and Albus and asked what the group was doing.

Twenty minutes into the conversation Lily said, "Were sorry headmaster but Harry was taken from us six days ago and we were hoping you knew where he was" the hope in both James and Lily's eyes were on Albus as he said," I know where Harry is but I cannot tell you as I placed him there myself for the greater good" this news shocked everyone in the room and I brought a tear to Lily's eyes as she heard what Albus had just told them and a look of disbelief was on Minerva's face as she asked "it was you who kidnapped the boy Albus?" The old headmaster nodded with a smile on his face but it was quickly removed by five wands in his face and it was Lily who spoke "Where is my son old man" the green Avada Kedavra eyes burning with hurt and discomfort burned through the twinkling blue eyes of the great Albus Dumbledore. Albus tried to reason with them telling them that it was for the greater good that Harry not be seen by everyone but it just made Lily angrier by the minute and just as she was about to cast one curse she could never walk away from James jumped in and said, "I'm not going to stop her Albus unless you tell me where my son is". Albus chuckled and said, "James you would never let her even if I didn't tell you" this made James smile and say "Take him Lils and don't think about running Albus I know what her animagus form is and it's not pretty when it's angry" and so Lily shot her own curses at the man and made the old headmaster scream in pain as Lily Potter exacted her revenge on the kidnapper of her son and just as they were about to leave Albus said, "I made myself his magical guardian and his money is mine" and just then Sirius transformed into Padfoot and bit the man and then turned to Minerva and transformed back into himself and said, "I'm sorry2 and then the adults left.

Later that day the daily prophet came out and Henry saw a picture of the Malfoy Family with their own son Draco Lucius Malfoy and then he noticed a dark-haired boy and recognized him as his brother Harry and so he rushed to his parents and passed them the paper only for them to gasp in shock at what the article said

 _ **Today Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Bella Malfoy nee Black has just adopted the missing Harry Potter and they only had this to say, "We will love and care for him as if he was our own he will have a happy life with us and if anyone and I mean anyone comes to take our new boy from us there will be hell to pay" said Lord Malfoy**_

 _ **Rita Skeeter**_

The news made both James and Lily cry and curse the old man they thought they could trust and then in the background of the moving image Lily saw her old and first friend Severus Snape and noticed a part about him being the new godfather to both Draco and Harry and this made her cry more and then James saw this part of the article and he shouted, "SNIVILUS" and Lily slapped James and said, "James grow up were not in school no more.


	2. run in with the Potter's

_**Harry Potter Slytherin romance series:1**_

 _ **Chapter two: Run in with the potters**_

Three days had passed since the prophet had mentioned The Malfoy family adopted Harry and it pained the Potter family so much it caused them to move back to Potter manor where the paper couldn't reach them. Sirius and Remus visited almost every day to make sure that James and or Lily does nothing stupid to themselves or the fool that placed this pain on them Albus Dumbledore. Early in the afternoon Sirius came in to the lounge stating that The Malfoy family was going to Diagon alley with both Draco and Harry and that they should go and try to get Harry back from the family.

Five minutes later the Potter family, Sirius and Remus made their way to the fireplace and put some floo powder in and then they all stepped in and shouted, "the leaky cauldron" and then they were gone in green flames and then the group of six entered the cobblestone street of Diagon alley and they waited for the Malfoy family to arrive. Two minutes since the Potter group arrived so did the Malfoy and Greengrass family with four children all at the same age Harry and Draco were giggling and so were the two girls who were the children of Samantha and Cyril Greengrass. When Lucius and Narcissa saw the Potter's Narcissa said to Harry "Stay with mummy Harry dear" and she got a nod from the boy and this pained Lily it hurt her that in just three days someone else had taken her place and this made James mad.

The Malfoy and Greengrass group was making their way to Gringots when they were stopped by the three marauders and it was James who spoke first "Malfoy give me back my son or ill have you locked up" this made Lucius laugh and so lord Malfoy replied "Haven't you heard Potter Harry is my son now" then it was Sirius's turn "Cissy please you're not a bad person see the light of this please Albus kidnapped Harry you know where he belongs" and just like that Albus Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere and told the Potter's, Sirius and Remus "Go home or suffer the consequences" and so Lily said "Just you wait old man just you wait" and then the Potter's, Sirius and Remus left and so the Malfoy's and Greengrass's made their way to Gringots bank and it was Lord Malfoy and Greengrass who went to the teller and it was Lucius who spoke first, "I'm here to combine the Malfoy and Greengrass name by placing both my son's under marriage contract with Daphne and Astoria Greengrass." Then it was Cyril that spoke "We agreed to this that Harry James Potter Malfoy would marry my daughter Daphne while Draco marry my other daughter Astoria" and when both men were done talking the goblin at the teller said, "Wait by lord Griphook's office and he will be with you shortly" so both Parties headed to the office and waited.

Half an hour later Griphook called everyone in to his office and to be ready to prick the children's fingers for an inheritance test and so Draco and Harry went first and it was Harry's that shocked them all they were shocked at how many titles he held.

 **Harry James Potter Malfoy**

 **Parents: James and Lily Potter (alive) Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (adopted)**

 **Heir to: Potter, Black, Pevrell, Emrys, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffrelpuff**

Everyone was shocked and found out that Harry had blocks on his magic but they were more shocked at the fact that Harry was heirs to Merlin the Pevrell brothers and the Hogwarts founder's too and that he was practically the richest child on earth and so they proceeded with the Greengrass daughters and they were pretty much the same as each other part from betrothed Astoria had Draco and Daphne had Harry and all four one year olds giggled to show they were having fun.

When the group left the bank everyone flooed back to Malfoy Manor and had a large meal to celebrate the bringing's of both the Malfoy and Greengrass families. Meanwhile at Potter Manor Lily was crying her eyes out and there was nothing James and his best mates could do to help her it hurt her so much to see Narcissa replace her and Lucius to replace James and Severus to replace both Sirius and Remus and it was killing her she wanted her son back but was not able to retrieve him from the Malfoy family.

Two months had passed and Harry was seen having fun with other children in the park and even though he was only one years old whenever someone came Daphne he would transform into a small wolf cub. The Malfoy family knew Harry was an animagus and that when it came to Daphne his wolf form was the best choice and it was Daphne's favourite since he looked like a puppy and she loved to play with him when he was in his wolf form she loved his black fur and green eyes she even named this form wolfie. Whenever Daphne shouted 'wolfie' Harry would come in his wolf cub form and then she would chase him or she would pat and stroke him and he would fall to sleep in his wolf form.

At about ten thirty in the morning the Malfoy's and Greengrass family headed to the same park they had been going to for a while now and they took a picnic for lunch Suddenly, the Potter's, Weasley's, Sirius and Remus entered the park with Henry and Hannah Potter, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George and a little boy named Ron and a Girl called Ginny. This made the Malfoy's look in disgust and then Daphne said 'Wolfie' and this made the large group look as they saw Harry transform into a wolf cub and run to Daphne and this made the little one year old blonde girl giggle and it hurt the large group of Potters', Weasley's, Sirius and Remus since they had no idea who was being called till they saw the boy.

When lunch came, round Harry had transformed back to himself and he sat between Daphne and Draco and all four children had bitesize sandwiches fruit pieces and yogurt while the four adults had bigger sized food to what the children were having. When the kids finished their lunch, Harry transformed back into wolfie and allowed Daphne to crawl after him to the sand pit where they played for a while until the group of Wesley children grabbed Harry and took him over to James and Lily. Daphne cried when her 'wolfie' was taken from her but she instantly stopped when she saw Harry bite James and escape the clutches of the Weasley boys and ran back to her which made her giggle and then they went back to the Malfoy and Greengrass family and then they left the park and headed back to Malfoy Manor.


	3. ten years later

_**Harry Potter Slytherin romance series:1**_

 _ **Chapter Three: ten years later**_

Ten years had passed and today was Harry's eleventh birthday. Like every year, Harry woke up with Draco, Daphne and Astoria shouting and Lucius and Narcissa ordering breakfast. When Harry finally got out of bed and dressed he walked down stairs with his wolf quality of stealth and cunning and walked past his brother and their friends the Greengrass twins, Harry remembers every time they go to the park they had run in's with the Potter and Weasley children and they all pinned Draco and Astoria to the ground and then grab Daphne by the hair just to get his attention and every time the Potter's and Weasley children leave with bite marks on them for one attacking his family and two touching Daphne that was a big mistake if Harry caught you.

As soon as Harry sat down he asked his mother and father to keep quiet about his entrance so he does not get bombarded by a blonde beauty with sapphire blue eyes and a dark brown beauty with violet piercing eyes and his brother Draco and so to his wishes Lucius and Narcissa kept quiet and had their breakfast. Ten minutes later Harry had a letter dropped on his lap and knew it to be his Hogwarts letter knowing Draco, Daphne and Astoria having one he also knew about their friends Pansy Parkinson and Tracey Davis along with Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini would receive their letters so Harry opened his and had a big grin on his face as he finished his breakfast and shouted, "bye Draco I'm going to Diagon alley" Just as Harry threw the floo powder in the fireplace Daphne, Draco and Astoria rushed into the dining room to see they each had a Hogwarts letter and then they noticed they missed their surprise birthday attack on Harry.

When Harry entered Diagon alley he was amazed as he was every time he came here and so he went to Gringots and went to the tallest teller "May your gold flow freely in your vault's" and then the goblin said, "And may your enemies fall by your blade Lord Pevrell Emrys Hogwarts what may we do for you?" Harry told the goblin that he would like to have a fill its self-money bag and to access his rings of what he is lord of so far and so the goblin at the teller said, "Well Mr. Potter-Malfoy please take a seat outside Lord. Griphook's office and he will see you soon" and so Harry waited and it only took five minutes and then Harry was called in and presented with a box with six rings in it two were the rings of Pevrell and Emrys rings and the other four were the Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Huffrelpuff rings and so Harry placed them on his right ring finger and the Hogwarts rings became one and then the Pevrell and Emrys ring placed them on his fingers next to them and they re-sized to fit his fingers and then he left the bank and started his shopping.

The first-place Harry went was Ollivanders wand shop. When Mr. Ollivander saw, who had entered he said, "I wondered when I'd be seeing you Lord Hogwarts and I have just the wand for you" and so the old wand maker went to the back of his shop only to come back five seconds later with a golden box with the Hogwarts crest on it. When the old man opened the box, there was a wand like no other it had the feather of a raven claw of a badger mane of a lion and venom of a basilisk for its core and the wand its self-had a golden colour look to the mahogany wood. Harry was pleased and paid the wand maker twenty-seven gallons and ten sickles before leaving the store and then headed to Madam Malkins robes for all occasions and asked for the finest materials she had since she had his size measure sent to her by Narcissa. Once Madam Malkin started her work Harry left for an apartment trunk after hearing how good they are and he wanted to check it out for himself and so he made his way to the trunk store and spoke to the shop keeper "I would like a nine compartment trunk sir" the man was surprised that a child wanted a top notch trunk and so he rushed to Harry and showed him the trunks made of metal and leather and asked what colour he would like Harry told the man he wanted a green trunk with a gym, Livingroom, bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, swimming pool, potions lab, a natures habitat room, and a Defence against the dark arts training room and so the man started working also mentioning that the wardrobes in his room one is for clothes and the other was full of the first to seventh year study books so Harry didn't have to waste his time getting his school books from flourish an blots book store and this pleased Harry. The next place was the apothecary for his potions ingredients cauldron and other materials and so when Harry paid the woman in the store he gave her his Uncle Severus Snape's address to send ingredients when he ordered and then it was to the astronomy shop for his telescope and he paid for a red, gold, green, silver, yellow, black, blue and bronze one since he was Lord Hogwarts and he was now missing one thing the snake he visited at the owl emporium pet shop every time he came to Diagon alley a basilisk that could transform to the huge monstrous beast the snake was classed as.

When Harry entered the pet store he walked straight to the back where the snake was and when he got there the snake looked up at Harry and the snake said, "Ah young master you have returned" Harry laughed and said "Of course I returned Lily why wouldn't I, I have come to take you with me" This made Lily happy and so Harry went to the shop keeper and said, "I'm here to buy Lily the basilisk sir" this made the shop owner happy and he said to Harry "The snake was already bought for you for your birthday young sir" Harry was shocked but none the less he collected the snake and then Harry showed Lily her compartment that she will share with Harry's animagus forms and then she asked if she could turn to her natural size. With a nod from Harry Lily began to grow much bigger than the pet size she was and then when in her full-grown body, she said, "Bond to me young master and I will become your familiar." So, when Harry held out his arm Lily bit him and then the bond was complete and so Harry left the Natures Habitat and left his trunk to head back up to Madam Malkins for his robes.

When Harry reached Madam Malkins he saw Daphne, Draco and Astoria so he decided to play a little joke on them and with wandless magic he transformed himself to look like a muggle born which was funny to him. When he entered the store Daphne and Draco looked at him not noticing his eyes and they just shouted, "Mudblood" This scorched at Harry's heart and so when Madam Malkin said, "Your robes Mr. Potter-Malfoy" Harry said thanks and left a stone-cold Look on Daphne and Draco while Astoria was grinning. When Daphne came back to her senses she asked her twin sister what she was grinning at and so Astoria said, "I wonder how long it will take you to find him this time." And then Astoria had her uniform and other gear so she left laughing. While Draco and Daphne were getting sorted out they heard screams coming from outside and so they rushed to see what was happening and when they caught sight of a family dragging Harry they knew they should not have opened their mouths and so they asked Madam Malkin to send the uniforms to Malfoy Manor and then they were gone.


	4. Harry returns

_**Harry Potter Slytherin romance series:1**_

 _ **Chapter four: Harry Returns**_

Draco and Daphne rushed back to Malfoy Manor with looks of Horror on their faces and so when Narcissa asked, "What Is wrong?" all the two could say was "Potter's and Black" this is when it clicked in Narcissa that she ran to Lucius and told him that Harry had been abducted by the Potter's and Sirius in Diagon alley. When Lucius heard what his wife had told him he had an angry look in his eyes thinking his son might be hurt or worse dead now since he did not return with the other three kids. Meanwhile at Grimmauld Place Harry was struggling against a chair he was tied up until he calmed down but it was doing no good. When a red head woman walked in she said, "Harry dear?" but all Harry could say is "You got the jump on me mudblood" this made the woman cry and then a red headed girl walked in and placed a locket around his neck with a picture of him and her when they were children. Harry was having none of it so he transformed into his snake form and escaped the robes and made the two in the room scream. When James and Sirius came rushing in James asked, "Lily what's wrong?" and so Lily cried and told him that Harry called her a mudblood and then escaped his capture. James was fuming at his son but realized he was brought up by the Malfoy's.

A few days later a wolf cub was wondering the area to find a sheltered place for him to keep warm when he recognised the park that he and the Malfoy's and Greengrass's would go to and so he made his way there and found a soft spot in the bushes and then let of a loud howl which could be heard from about two miles away if he was lucky. Later during the night at Greengrass manor a howl was heard and it woke Daphne up and she called wolfie and so she rushed out of her room and grabbed a flash light and left her house in search for her wolfie, her Harry, her Everything and headed towards the park. Half way to the park Daphne spotted Draco and so she called out "Draco wait" and so she started running to catch up to Draco and asked him if he heard a howl coming from the park Draco nodded and so both Daphne and Draco entered the park in search for their friend.

Half an hour later in the park there was another howl that focused Daphne and Draco towards the bushes where there was a whimper of pain coming from a small black wolf cub, Daphne recognised the cub immediately and she shouted "wolfie" and then she picked up Harry and took him to the bench where they notice his paw bleeding and soon Harry changed back to himself but with deep rope burn marks on his chest hands and legs. It made Daphne scream and Draco stood up and said, "stay with him I'm going to get my mum and dad" and with that Draco ran to Malfoy Manor as fast as his legs to take him and he ran to his parent's room shouting, "We found Harry" that was all it took for both Lucius and Narcissa to wake up and rush to the park following Draco to the bench.

When Lucius and Narcissa saw their son, they rushed over to see what the problem was and when they saw the deep robe cuts and burns and the thorns in his hands they knew something was wrong so Daphne asked Harry to turn back into Wolfie so she could carry him back to Malfoy manor and so he did and he was quite light for a cub. Back in Malfoy manor Harry transformed back to himself with his head in Daphne's lap while Narcissa called Severus Snape asking him to bring a healer with him and so ten minutes later Severus stepped through the Fireplace with two Healers in training under Madam Pomphrey their names were Josan Ramoth and Claire Hemingway.

Joe was training to be a Defence against the dark arts professor and healer while Claire was training to be a Potions mistress and healer and so for their first test Severus took them to deal with the eleven-year-old boy. When Claire saw how bad the marks were on Harry she feared something like this could happen to her three boys who she and joe loved more than anything. While Severus showed both Claire and Joe how to apply a burning salve he also showed them how to do a diagnostic charm to tell them the injuries of a patient and so they took note and started learning more than they would have done at Hogwarts. Claire was a Ravenclaw sweetheart and Joe was a joke and brave Gryffindor Claire's oldest was attending Hogwarts this year and she felt like he was not of the ravens or the lions but the snakes her other two boys were more of the lions and ravens but only time would tell. When Severus finished applying the burn salve the cuts bruises and other marks Harry had were gone and this amazed the two professor's/Healers in training and then they left and wished the family a good Summer and then wished to see the new first years when they start and then they left with Severus through the floo network back to Hogwarts. Back in Malfoy Manor Harry had woken up feeling no pain at all and was glad when he saw Daphne and Draco.

Three days since Harry came home Daphne never left his side except for when he was in bed or other things that required him to be alone but other than that she was always with him but to stop Harry from being taken again Harry had transformed into wolfie and walked with him everywhere they went and it made Daphne happy that her future boyfriend wanted her to be with him.

During one walk Daphne noticed her best friend with another boy and so Daphne shouted, "Tracey" and so Tracey saw Daphne and ran to her while leaving the boy she was with. After what seemed like forever Tracey finally called the boy over and introduced him to Daphne "Daphne this is Nate my betrothed, Nate this is Daphne Greengrass my sister in all but blood" When introductions were over Tracey was looking all over for Harry, Draco and Astoria but when Daphne pointed at the little wolf cub Tracey realized that Harry was with her already and so Tracey wanted to show off and asked Nate to into his animagus form and where Nate was sat a small Blue eyed black wolf cub and when Tracey said his animagus name Alpha the Little blue eyed wolf cub ran and jumped into Tracey's arms and made the two girls giggle and then both Tracey and Daphne entered the park and watched as wolfie (Harry) and Alpha (Nate) run at the same pace and then they ran back and made both girls tumble to the sand box where they all laughed and had a fun time.

When Tracey, Daphne and the two-wolf cub animagus's entered Malfoy Manor Draco and Astoria ran and hugged Tracey and then they asked who the blue eyed wolf cub was and then Tracey gave him a nod which made the blue eyed wolf transform into a young boy which made Draco more confused as to why Tracey would bring a strange boy to his home but Daphne told Draco that he was good and then Harry transformed back to himself and gave the all clear about the boy and then the lad introduced himself "Hi I'm Nate Hemingway-Clegg I'm going to be a first year this year" This made Daphne and Draco gasp in shock and they asked him "Are you related to Claire Hemingway by any chance?" Nate nodded and told them that she was his mother and so the six soon to be first years went to Harry's room and Nate was asked questions but Nate told them that there was not just one heir to the Hogwarts founders after Daphne said Harry was Lord Hogwarts and this had everyone looking at Nate as he presented the second set off the Hogwarts Lord rings and also showed them how he spoke the language of snakes and this stunned Harry and both Harry and Nate started a conversation in parseltounge.


	5. train issues

_**Harry Potter Slytherin romance series:1**_

 _ **Chapter five: train issues**_

During the last few days of the summer Harry and Daphne, Nate and Tracey, Draco and Astoria all hung out at Malfoy manor awaiting the first of September to arrive so they could all go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The last day of August had arrived and the new group known as the slippery six checked that they had everything they would need and decided to read all their books to make sure they would not fall behind and practice the wand movements so they could get the spell correct on the first go. When it came time to go home Nate and Tracey headed back to Tracey's house since Nate was staying there and Daphne and Astoria headed back to Greengrass Manor and Harry and Draco turned in for the night dreaming of how they will make history together with their friends at the most talked about wizarding school in the world.

The first of September had finally arrived and everyone met at Malfoy manor and there were six excited children all anxious to get to the Hogwarts train and so when Lucius and Narcissa told them to all grab their things and then they took the floo network straight to platform 9 ¾ where the six friends got on the train and found the way to a carriage that has not been used in what seemed like a millennium and so they all sat comfy and awaited the rest of the students each of the three boys cuddling and keeping the room warm. Half an hour later a group of people entered the carriage and it made Harry and Nate sick to the stomach and it was Nate who broke the silence "Oh god it's my ungrateful cousins the Potter's" Harry just looked at Nate and said, "so we're cousins" and then Nate nodded and told them that the Potter's tried to burn him and Tracey alive because Nate was trying to help Tracey from a small area when the Potter's and Weasley's saw them and sent a few lit matches in their pockets just because Nate wouldn't help them.

So, it took Half an hour to tell the Potter's and Weasley's to buzz off and when they finally left Henry and Hannah Potter said they will be back for their brother one way or another. This made the slippery six laugh and so they went back to their chat before the stupid Muppets entered and spoiled their talk. After a while Henry and Hannah returned with a prefect and this made Harry rather unhappy and Nate sick but when the prefect caught the two sets of Lord Hogwarts rings on Harry's and Nates fingers he left quickly and so did Henry and Hannah and then the chat started again.

When the three lads decided to change, they left the girls so they could change and so they headed to another carriage. When Harry, Draco and Nate were finished changing they were just about to leave when Henry, Ron and two other boys came into the compartment and started an all outrageous assault on the three boys before leaving Henry said, "This isn't over till Harry comes home to his family" and then then they were gone. When Harry, Nate and Draco returned to their compartment the girls screamed at the state their future partners were in and just before Harry or the other two could say anything the collapsed and passed out making the girls cry out for help.

When help finally arrived the professor who was watching the train came through the new head boy and girl stared as the head boy said, "Professor Snape we just arrived and saw them like this" Severus was in a bad mood now seeing his two godsons busted up and he left to find the culprits behind this attack and so the head boy and girl started some healing spells they learned over the years and helped the three boys get rid of their bumps, cuts and bruises and then helped them onto the seats where their girls sat next to them. When professor Snape returned, he saw that the lads had woken up and so he asked, "What happened?" so Nate spoke first "We had just left to change in a spare compartment and when we were just about to leave Henry Potter, Ronald Weasley and two other boys came in and attacked us and then Henry said, "it's not over till Harry returns home" and then they left us sir" Daphne finished "When they got back me, Astoria and Tracey screamed sir at the sight then they collapsed out cold and that when the head boy and girl showed up then you, When you left the head boy and girl did some healing spells and helped them up on the seats". When Severus had the full facts, he went off and found the four boys and he said "Mr. Potter fifty points from Gryffindor and detention for three weeks and you Mr. Weasley you and your friends will lose points for your house and will also serve three weeks of detention and will have a letter sent home to your parents when you have been sorted" and then Professor Snape left and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts to let the headmaster know.

Rest of the train ride went ok and the food trolley came by but Nate was not liking the choice of foods and this caused Harry and Draco to look him and ask, "What's wrong Nate?" Nate didn't like the idea of telling everyone but he came out and told the group "I'm diabetic I can't eat sugary foods" this just made him feel depressed and so Tracey mentioned "We sent a letter to Professor Hemingway since she knows what foods he can have and well the house elves have got everything under control" Nate thanked Tracey and so they all went back to talking with everyone about what they thought their first year would be like.


	6. the sorting

_**Harry Potter Slytherin romance series:1**_

 _ **Chapter six: The sorting**_

After what seemed like days the train finally stopped in Hogsmead station and the students were all getting out of their carriages and onto the sidewalk where the first years heard a booming voice calling "Firs years, Firs years this way please don't be shy were taking the boats" and so the large giant of a man took the first years down a steep narrow path down to the docking bay where there were loads of small boats. Since Harry and Nate could transform into wolf cubs and look rather small in one boat it contained Wolfie, Alpha, Daphne, Tracey, Astoria and Draco and nobody seemed to notice the two cubs with the three girls and the Malfoy heir.

When the boats had started moving Tracey and Daphne kept hold of Nate and Harry to make sure they didn't fall in the water and it made the girls more relaxed until they went under an ivy covering a hole in a cliff where the boats ended up going to another docking area where Harry and Nate turned back into themselves and walked side by side with their girls and Draco and Astoria and so they followed the giant man to a set of large oak doors where the man raised a large fist and banged on the doors to await entrance. When the doors finally opened, a stern looking elderly woman stood and then the half giant said, "The first year's professor McGonagall" then the woman known as professor McGonagall said to the man "Thank you Hagrid" and so Hagrid as the professor called him left through the doors and so Professor McGonagall took the first years to the front of yet another set of large doors. When the first years stopped behind the professor she turned towards them and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts, in a few moment you pass through these doors and join your classmate but before you do you must be sorted into your houses there are Gryffindor, Huffrelpuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" Harry, Draco, Nate, Daphne, Tracey and Astoria all nodded for the last one and so Professor McGonagall continued "Your house will be like your family your triumphs will earn you points any rule breaking and you will lose points at the end of the year the house with the most points wins the house cup" so when the professor asked the first years to make themselves look presentable she looked at the dirt on Ron's nose and then the professor had left and that's when trouble started.

Ron Weasley asked, "How was the beating Potter, Malfoy and whoever you are?" Harry was the one to reply, "How are you prepared for your detention Weasley?" and just as Ron pulled out his wand six other wands pointed at him just before any spell could be sent an unfamiliar woman appeared from out of nowhere and said, "The two heirs has come to Hogwarts please present yourselves" and so Harry and Nate stood tall and walked towards the mysterious woman as she introduced herself "I'm Lady Hogwarts and you are both Lord Hogwarts by blood welcome home" this new shocked everyone even Hannah Potter and Ron Weasley and soon Professor McGonagall returned and asked for the first years to follow her into the great hall for the sorting ceremony.

In the great Hall Nate and Harry heard a bushy haired girl talk about the ceiling how it wasn't real and that it was bewitched to look like the night's sky outside. While the rest of the school watched the first years Nate caught sight of his mother and so he smiled in her direction letting her know he was ok. When Professor McGonagall stopped the first years in front of the head table the first years were looking at an old looking hat that appeared to be nothing but shabby until a tear appeared to form a mouth and then the hat began to sing

 _One thousand years ago this story starts_

 _There were four sorcerers with strong and kind hearts_

 _Bold Gryffindor from wild moor_

 _Fair Ravenclaw from glen_

 _Sweet Huffrelpuff from valley broad_

 _Shrewd Slytherin from fen_

 _They had a dream to teach all that they knew_

 _Witches and wizards came far and it grew_

' _til a castle stood tall by the shores of a lake_

 _And a thousand years later the magic remains_

 _(Chorus)_

 _Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song_

 _Speak in my head tell me where I belong_

 _And when things look bad and there's nowhere to run_

 _Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one_

 _Brave Godric Gryffindor favoured the strong_

 _Those who had courage and knew right from wrong_

 _And Rowena Ravenclaw taught only the best_

 _So kind Helga Huffrelpuff would teach all the rest_

 _But Salazar Slytherin had his own plans_

 _He thought the Muggle-borns didn't understand_

 _The subtleties of magic and so he devised_

 _The Chamber of Secrets with a monster inside_

 _(Chorus x2)_

 _Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one._

After the sorting hat finished its song it bowed to the four tables while the students clapped and then the hat turned back to normal and sat upon a stool waiting for the first student to sort. When Professor McGonagall un rolled a scroll of parchment she started with the names

 _ **Hannah Abbott Huffrelpuff**_

 _ **Susan Bones Huffrelpuff**_

 _ **Terry Boot Ravenclaw**_

 _ **Lavender Brown Gryffindor**_

 _ **Parvati Patill Gryffindor**_

 _ **Padma Patill Ravenclaw**_

 _ **Hermione Granger Gryffindor**_

 _ **Astoria Greengrass Slytherin**_

 _ **Daphne Greengrass Slytherin**_

 _ **Nate Hemingway-Clegg**_ the hat started speaking "Ah one of the two Lords of Hogwarts I see you have a certain house in your head so SLYTHERIN" __

 _ **Draco Malfoy Slytherin**_

 _ **Harry Potter-Malfoy**_

The hat took a while to sort Harry as he sees how he was brought up and resented his birth family and what happened on the train so the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN" and then Harry walked to the Slytherin table where the only cheers could be heard.

 _ **Hannah Potter**_

Again, she was difficult she missed her twin and wanted to be with him but she was also happy with her family but she made a choice and the hat called out "Slytherin" and so she walked to the Slytherin table and her uniform had turned green and silver. After the sorting of a few other student like Ron he headed to the Lion's den and Tracey Davis going to the snake pit with her partner but what scared Hannah was the look her brother from the Gryffindor table gave her and so Harry looked apologetic and said "I'm sorry Hannah I know what he's thinking he is writing to Mum and Dad and know you know that you will be cast out for being a Slytherin" Hannah had tears in her eyes as she started crying and it was up to Harry to help so he pulled his twin close and said "I'll look after you" and that was how Hannah knew Harry still cared about her but none of the others .

During the time of Harry comforting his twin Albus Dumbledore kept a close eye on Harry and how he treat Hannah. Just as Albus stood up to give a message to the student body Hannah caught sight of Henry writing a message and asked Harry if he could look at what he was writing and so Harry and Nate transformed into their wolf cub forms and swiftly ran to the table and noted what the nutcase was doing and so they returned to their table without being noticed. When Hannah asked, what Henry had written Harry couldn't tell her so Nate did and said "Sorry cuz but he's writing about you being sorted into Slytherin and how he wants you removed from his sight." This made Hannah cry and all Harry could say was "we'll get him back sis after all Nate and I are the owners of Hogwarts." And so the opening feast began and everyone ate a perfect meal.


	7. payback

_**Harry Potter Slytherin romance series:1**_

 _ **Chapter seven: Payback**_

After the feast had finished the Slytherin first years except Harry, Nate, Draco, Daphne, Tracey, Astoria and Hannah headed off the Slytherin common room while the seven Slytherin's were shown to a different room the mysterious Lady Hogwarts. When Lady Hogwarts took the seven first years to the third floor they noticed that it was a beautiful room with the colours of the four houses and it also contained the portraits of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Huffrelpuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. When the seven students saw the portraits they each bowed and so the four founders nodded back and so the journey started and the seven first year Slytherin's were thinking of making a crew within Hogwarts and help those who feel helpless and make them better. During the night, Harry and Nate decided to pay a little visit to the Gryffindor's and so they transformed into their wolf cub animagus form and left the founders common room without notice.

When both Wolfie (Harry) and Alpha (Nate) made it to the Gryffindor portrait hole they explained that they were Lord Hogwarts and then presented their rings to the portrait of the fat lady and then they were given entrance. Once both boys entered the common room of the lion's den and made their way to the boy's common room for the first and fourth year boys so they could get their payback for the train and their lives. __Since Harry wanted payback on his brother both Harry and Nate headed up to the fourth year boy's dorm and found Henry on his bed sound asleep but when Harry told Nate that henry had a fear of snakes Nate smiled and conjured a royal python and left it next to Henry and then both boy's headed for the first year dorms to get Ron and so when Nate and Harry entered the first year dorm Nate conjured a large tarantula and placed it next to Ron and then both boys left laughing before they transformed into their wolf cub forms and made their way back to the founders common room and then to their dorm where they went to sleep.

The next morning Harry, Nate and Draco woke up and decided to get washed and dressed for the first day of their new school career and so when all three boys left the boys dorm they saw how beautiful their girls looked in their uniform and then all six left the founders common room and headed to the great hall for breakfast. When the group of six entered the great hall, they headed for the Slytherin table when screaming could be heard from down the hall and in came Ron and Henry screaming, "snake and spiders chasing us!" this had everyone looking at them as if they were crazy and so when Harry, Nate, Draco, Daphne, Tracey and Astoria sat down everyone started laughing at the two lions and so Nate stood up and said "I thought that the Gryffindor's were the house of bravery my my my we were so wrong" and so everyone started laughing again even the staff were laughing more from the Slytherin table and so just like last night the food appeared from out of nowhere and everyone started digging in to the food so they had the energy for the first, second and third lesson. When the four heads of house walked to the first years with the timetables and when Severus walked up to Harry and Nate and told them that he would be excited to see what they could do in potions.

After breakfast had finished Harry, Nate and Draco noticed how Ron was treating another first year lion and so Nate walked up to both Ron and the other Lion and Nate started talking to the other boy "Hey it's Neville right" the boy said "Yeah" and so Nate continued "I'm Nate my mum works here she is going to be in the potions lessons" Neville nodded and so Nate said, "Do you want to join our group were creating a club to help people who feel helpless" and so Neville was added to the group and so the group of seven headed towards transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. In the class Harry, Nate and Draco sat with their girls and Neville sat next to a bushy haired girl called Hermione Granger and everyone was waiting for the professor to enter but both Harry and Nate saw that there was a cat on top of the teachers desk and when the cat leaped of the desk the professor landed on the floor and addressed the class that she would not accept foolishness or silly behaviour while teaching or the perpetrators will leave and then she made a demonstration of turning her desk into a pig and back. After instructing the students on how to turn their match stick into a needle the class began their work on the transfiguration of wood to metal. Harry and Nate found the task easy and decided to help Draco, Neville, Daphne, Tracey and Astoria in getting their match stick into a needle and so when the group had all got either a silver or gold needle the Professor McGonagall checked them and soon the class was over and the six Slytherin first years along with Neville and Hermione left and headed for Defence against the dark art with professor Ramoth. Once the students entered the class the six Slytherin's and two lions found a table and waited for the professor to show. When Professor Ramoth arrived, he spotted Nate and smiled at him for reassurance that he would do well teaching. Just as Professor Ramoth started his speech Ron Weasley thought he'd be cleaver "Oi Cleggy isn't that your mums partner" Nate looked at Ron and said "Yh why is it important" and so Ron continued "Well looks like your mum could do better" and so this set a spark in Nate's eyes and he lunged at Ron and it took both Harry and Drago to grab Nate off Ron but it was too late Nate had blood on his mind and could take the ginger douche but to calm Nate down Tracey thought of only one way to calm her future man down and so she kissed him.

After Ron was taken to the hospital wing Joe continued his lesson and he took five points away from both Gryffindor and Slytherin one for antagonizing and the other for violence towards the antagonist. Nate apologized for what he had done and knew his actions were wrong. After class finished Joe asked Nate to stay behind and so he told the rest of the crew to go on to lunch and so they left and Nate walked up to Joe "Hey Joe what's up?" Joe replied, "What did Mr. Weasley say Nat?" so Nate told Joe that Ron was saying how his mother could do better and that Joe was not good enough and so Nate and Joe walked to the great hall for lunch where Nate joined his friends at the Slytherin table.


	8. potions and charms

**Harry Potter romance series 1**

 **Chapter** **eight: potions and charms**

After lunch Harry, Daphne, Draco, Astoria, Nate,Tracey,Hannah, Neville and hermione all headed to potions with Clair Hemingway and it was this little group who were excited since they hear the potions professor was Nate's mother who had become rather good with potions since she started and this was the lesson Nate wanted to get to eagerly since he loved his mother he just hoped that Ron would keep his gob shut. Outside the potions class room the seven first year slytherins and gryffindor were waiting for the new potions mistress to arrive. Just before the professor arrived the rest of the class did and that mean Ronald Weasley the Slytherins and two gryffindors crowded round Nate so Ron couldn't see him and this wound the the red head up Tracey was right beside Nate when they heared Ron say "I bet Nate didn't even show up to his own mothers lesson bet she as bad as snape" that was the final Straw and without warning Nate used a parsle magic spell to conjure millions of Spiders that had made their way to Ron making the red head scream. The class thought it was a fit punishment but then Professor Hemingway made her way to the class room and cleared the spiders away from Ron and soon the class had walked in and sat down to await the instructions.

After roll call the professor told the class they were making a simple boil cure potions which she had written down on the bored Harry worked with Daphne while Nate worked with Tracey Draco worked with Hannah and Astoria in a three and Hermone worked with Neville. The class was going well until you could hear a loud bang at Ron weasley's table and soon the red heads potions was causing things to burn through and it made boils go all over his face and it made him scream. After having the mess cleared up Ron was Sent to the Hospital wing with Dean Thomas to get himself sorted out while the rest of the class bottled up their potions and handed them in. Claire was Happy with her son and his girls potions due to them learning before coming to school and they each earned fifty points for slytherin as did Harry and Daphne Draco and Hannah And Astoria and Fifty points for Gryffindor for Hermione and Neville's work soon the new group of friends made their way to the charms class room where they were learning from Professor Flitwick.

When the group made it to their charms class room they noticed Professor Flitwick was stood on a pile of books so he could see the students and soon the group all made their way to the back of the class room so not to be spotted by Ron Weasley and his the rest of the class rolled in the Small professor called out the names of the students and when he came to both Nate's and Harry's name he almost fell from the books in excitement of having both lords Of Hogwarts in his classroom and also wanting to learn his knowledge of spells and charms to be exact. When the roll call was up the tiny professor was going on about the theory of the levitation charm Wingwardium Leviosa and how it makes object fly such as feathers or if strong enough a person and soon he was going through the wand movement of swish and flick and the class was working on their movements while Harry Nate Daphne Tracey Draco Astoria Hannah Hermione and Neville got on with the task of actually rising their feathers into the air and they were awarded fifty points each for their work and how well they had done it.

Since the hour was not up Professor Flitwick gave the 8 students time to work on their two foot essay on how the charm work and soon they all started writing down the theory until they heared a bang and they saw Shemus Finnigan's feather light on fire and his face covered in black smoke the class found it funny but the small professor just told him to go to the hospital wing to make sure there were no damage done to him and so Shemus left with Ron and Dean towards the Hospital wing while the class packed up their work to leave for lunch. In the great hall the 7 slytherins had left their gryffindor friends to go sit at the slytherin table where they were talking about what happened to Ron in Potions and Shemus in Charms they were working at the level of a squib even though one is a pure Blood and the other was a half blood their was nothing they could do they barley listens and just carries on till something bad happens to them and it was all their fault now it was Dean Thomas's turn to have an accident then the three gryffindors have a full pack of idiots for first years. The topic at lunch was all about the three first year gryffindors even the older slytherins were laughing at what the six first year snakes were talking about and then one of them changed the topic to Professor Ramoth and Professor Hemingway and how great their teachings were Nate was happy people liked his mum.

After Lunch the first year Slytherins had the rest of the day off so they went to the library to carry on with their two foot essays for Professor Flitwick they were all quiet and Madam Pince was surprised at the focus these six students had and how quiet they were it was amazing other students make a noise and makes her angry but not theses six young students so she left them to their work and within an hour it was done so the six Snakes made their way to the charms classroom just before the bell. When the bell had gone to say the next class the six Slytherins took their two foot essays in and the professor was shocked but awarded 100 points for having it in on the same day they had started it and having the work all correct and this made the slytherin seven happy and so they made their way back to the Slytherin Common room where Nate spoke Parsletounge to the entrance and the door opened up and the seven walked in and sat down talking about their first day


	9. nate and traceys date

**Harry Potter romance series 1**

 **Chapter nine:Nate and Tracey's date**

After a stressful week Nate had finally talked Tracey into going on a date in Hogsmede since he knew of secret passageways and it made Tracey happy that he had finally asked her and she was wondering if Harry and Daphne was going to join them but the other couple happily declined the offer so Nate and Tracey were on their way. When Nate got to the one eyed witch statue Tracey looked confused so she asked "Where are we going baby" and soon Nate had the statue move and this amazed Tracey and so Nate took he through the tunnels until they reached a trap door and so Nate pushed it open and soon the two first years made their way out of the tunnels and into a cellar type of place and so Nate took Tracey up the stairs and into one of the Hogsmede Shops that Nate's Family owned and Tracey loved that her boyfriend had money but that was not why she loved him she loved him for who he is and that was the best thing. After leaving the Sweet shop Nate took Tracey to a small restaurant that he and Harry both owned and surprised Tracey by pulling her seat out for her to sit down it made the girl giggle since she had never been treat like this before. When Nate took his seat the waiter came over with two bottles of butterbeer and a food menu which they looked at for about five minutes before ordering at least six dishes each.

After the starters had gone the mains came through and Tracey loved every bit of her food as did Nate and soon it was Deserts which Nate and Tracey both loved there was little conversation going off so Tracey thought about what they should do for Christmas and so Nate said "How about we stay with the Malfoy's they seem like nice people and from what Draco, Harry and Daphne has told us they love guests I mean my mum and Joe are staying at the castle so they could get their mastery in what they are wanting to do and i really don't want to be stuck here with Potter and the Weasels they make my skin crawl" Tracey laughed and agreed to the idea of staying at the Malfoy's home and so Nate said he would write a letter to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy asking permission and Tracey just hugged her boyfriend thanking him for the amazing meal out of the castle sneaking them into Hogsmede and now the ideas for Christmas. While Nate was spoiling Tracey rotten Tracey was trying to think of a great Christmas gift for Nate since he took care of her at school and at home when their parents were busy.

When both Nate and Tracey were done in Hogsmede they made their way through the shop so they could get to the tunnels they came through to get here. When they both re-entered Hogwarts castle through the one eyed witch passage way and was not caught and so Nate and Tracey made their way to the founders common room on the third floor. When Nate and Tracey entered the founders common room they noticed Harry, Daphne, Draco, Astoria and Hannah Potter along with a Gryffindor boy they remembered was called Neville Longbottom. When Nate asked everyone how they were and soon Harry said "Well after helping Neville get away from weasley and my stupid brother we brought him here along with his things and so he will be staying with us during his schooling" Nate welcomed Neville and soon Tracey took Astoria, Daphne and Hannah to the girls dorm and told them about what she and Nate did on their date. In the common room Nate told Harry, Draco and Neville how the date went what he bought her and what his Christmas plans were Harry asked if Nate and Tracey wanted to stay at Malfoy Manor with him and his family and that included Hannah Nate agreed so he could be with Family over the holidays.

After two hours it was time for Dinner so the Slytherin seven and Neville left the founders common room and made their way down to the great hall before the rest of the students. When the rest of the students filled into the great hall the lions were shocked to see Neville at the Gryffindor table before them and the Snakes knew that Harry and his group would be at the Slytherin table before them since it had been happening for a while now and soon everyone had sat down and awaited the headmaster to have the feast five minutes of waiting Albus Dumbledore had stood up and said the magic words "Let the feast begin"and soon platters of different food assortments covered each house table including veg and different meats it was amazing Nate and Harry had started digging in getting at least five pieces of each meat and five spoonfuls of veg it was a dinner you wouldn't let escape your mind and soon every student had food on their plates and soon they all dug in while holding their own conversations. At the head table Albus was watching Harry and Nate and then he looked over at the lions and noticed Ron Weasley and Henry Potter plotting and so he decided to keep his eyes on them for the time being to make sure their plans don't involve Harry in any way shape or form because Albus needed Harry away from the Potter family so he could use him as a weapon against the most darkest of dark lords to ever walk the earth and the Family would only slow him down at any chance they got.

After the amazing feast Harry,Nate, Draco, Neville, Daphne, Tracey, Astoria and Hannah had walked back to the founders common room followed closely by Ron and Henry under the invisibility cloak James had given to Henry as a birthday present. When the seven first year Slytherins and Lion entered the founders common room Harry felt a disturbance and so he took one look at the portrait hole and aimed his wand and sent off two silent stunners and soon a thud could be heared and so Harry and Nate walked over to where the thud was and uncovered both Ron and Henry and this made Harry Smile as he conjured two chairs and sat Ron in one and Henry in the other and tied them both up super tight so they couldn't move and soon the occupants of the founders common room levitated the two tied up boys to the Headmasters office. Once in the office of Albus Dumbledore Harry told the old headmaster that both Ronald and Henry had followed them back to the founders common room probably to kidnap Harry for James and Lily and so Albus had a look on his face of sheer disappointment as he called for Severus and Minerva to come to his office. When both Heads of house came to the headmasters office they were shocked to see Ron and Henry tied up and Harry, Nate, Draco, Neville, Daphne, Astoria, Tracey and Hannah there also and so Minerva said "What's going on and why are my lions tied up?" this was where Nate retold Severus and Minerva what transpired after dinner Minerva didn't believe them so she enervated her two lions and asked them what happened and so Henry said "Harry attacked us" Minerva looked at Harry and soon he lost the plot and called upon Lady Hogwarts and she told Minerva exactly what happened and soon she became ashamed to Have Ron and Henry in her house and Severus was smiling telling both Henry and Ron that they would serve detention with him every night for the next week and a loss of 100 points for Gryffindor which Minerva agreed to and soon Both Henry and Ron said "Its not fair Harry needs to be with us not the likes of the malfoys" and this made Draco angry and so he said " and what is wrong with my family" this was where Ron said "They are death munches" this upset Draco and Harry deeply and so both boys gave the two lions a good punch to remember and then the occupants of the Founders common room left and returned to their common room and then the dorms for a good nights sleep.


	10. saving hermione

**Harry Potter romance series 1**

 **Chapter Ten: Saving Hermone**

Halloween had arrived finally and the Slytherin first years had Charms with the Gryffindors which wasn't so bad since Neville was in that house and Harry, Nate, Draco, Daphne, Tracey, Astoria and Hannah were friends with the poor lad. During class Professor Flitwick was giving the students a test on the levitation charm to see how far they had come with practice and in the front row Ron was sat next to the bushy haired girl Hermione Granger a muggleborn witch and she was doing fairly well in class which bothered Ron and so he said "Listen bookworm we don't care if your smart stop showing off" this had Hermione upset so she stood up and ran from the classroom crying. Having heared what Ron said Harry told his group to go and look for Hermione so she didn't hurt herself or anything like that and soon the slytherin seven and Neville left the room in search for the poor distraught young muggleborn before she could hurt herself.

After awhile the eight first years had stopped looking for Hermione since they had no chance of finding her so they made their way to the great hall for the Halloween feast. When Harry and the gang looked at the gryffindor table and still saw no sign of Hermione just before either of the Slytherin first years could go and find Hermione they heared what was being said at the Gryffindor table from Neville about Hermione being in the second floor girls bathroom crying and Harry knew it was the work of Ron Weasley so Harry and Nate transformed into their wolf cub forms and left the great hall without being noticed by their friends and soon both boys were sprinting to the second floor when all of a sudden a terrible stench had reached their nose and they looked around for the cause of the smell and soon they spotted a full grown mountain troll making its way to the girls bathroom where they knew Hermione was and so both Animagusus ran as fast as they could to help save the girl. When Alpha and wolfie ran into the girls lavatory and transformed back into themselves and started throwing curses left right and centre. Once the troll was looking at Harry and Nate the boys both sent powerful cutting hexes and severed the head of the dreaded mountain troll. Just at the three students were ready to leave they heared three sets of feet moving quickly so Harry and Nate cast powerful disillusion charms on themselves and Hermione and soon they left without a sound and when the three were out of sight the took the charm of themselves and took Hermione back to Gryffindor common room and then they sprinted all the way back down to the slytherin common room.

Once the boys entered the common room they were tackled by Daphne and Tracey who were worried sick about their respected boyfriends. After Daphne and Tracey got off of Harry and Nate both boys stood up and told everyone what had happened from them leaving the hall to killing the troll with very advanced cutting curses. As the boys told the story professor Snape entered the slytherin common room and told the whole of slytherin that their meals will be brought up to the common room by the house elves Snape then looked at the small group of six and kept his eye on them for about five minutes before he left. Just as Snape said the meals were brought up to each student and everyone dug in and had drinks to wash it down with Nate not feeling too good started going light headed and when Tracey noticed she screamed and got everyone's attention. Just before Nate collapsed Draco and Harry caught him and told the head boy Christopher Montague to find Professor Hemingway and Ramoth. When Christopher left the common room everyone was starting to get worried but it all turned to shock as Nate started shaking as if he was possessed Tracey was telling everyone to back away in case he got worse. Within five minutes Claire and Joe came rushing in to the slytherin common room with Severus right behind them and when Claire got to Nate she injected him a needle that stopped low blood sugars. Severus was watching and asked "Should we take him to the Hospital wing" Claire said "No Severus he just needs rest" Tracey stepped up and said "Me and the others will watch him" and with that said Daphne, Astoria, Draco and Harry all nodded and so Harry and Draco helped carry the unconscious boy to shared dorm of the six students and so five of the slippery seven were in the shared dorm watching one half of the Hogwarts founders heir. An hour later Hannah Potter had entered and rushed over to Harry asking if he was OK and all Harry said was "Im fine but Nate's not he's out of it at the moment" Hannah then noticed her cousin in the bed still like a stiff board and Tracey holding his hand while sobbing. After a while Tracey spoke and said "He has never been this bad before im worried" Daphne then said "Don't worry trace he'll be fine when he wakes up" Tracey nodded kissed Nate's forehead and then went to her own bed and slept hoping Nate would wake up soon. After a while everyone else went to bed and slept.

The next morning the slippery seven had woken up minus Nate since he had already woken up early. When Tracey went searching the common room she found out he was no where to be seen and so she left with Daphne, Astoria, Hannah, Draco and Harry to the great hall but to no avail he was not there and neither was Snape, Claire or Joe so Tracey thought of only one place and so she sprinted all the way to the Hospital wing only to find Nate having a blood test to find out why he had that serious low blood sugar reading the night before. When Nate saw Tracey he smiled towards her and nodded his head to tell her he was ok and so Tracey waited outside for Nate. While Nate was sat in the Hospital wing Professor Snape said "Your lucky i like you clegg so ill make you a deal eat the correct foods and ill not push potions your way"Nate nodded hs head and then ran so he could walk to breakfast with Tracey.


	11. fight

**Harry Potter romance series 1**

 **Chapter eleven: fight**

After breakfast the slippery seven attended class and was making more than one hundred points each for slytherin. During the last class of the morning Nate started feeling light headed again and he was going immensely pale nobody noticed until his head hit the desk rather hard everyone was more or less asleep during this class being history of magic. When the bell went to tell everyone it was lunch time Tracey looked at Nate and shook him to try and wake him up but she was unsuccessful and so she lifted his head and noticed how pale he was and so she screamed Harry and Draco shot straight up from their hour slumber and so they picked him up and was making their way to the Hospital wing when all of a sudden Ron Weasley and Henry Potter came round the corner. When the two lions saw Nate they had an evil smirk on their face and it was Henry who pulled out his wand and used the levitation charm on the unconscious boy and started shaking his wand all over making Nate have a fit in the air. People from the other three houses came over and started laughing making the remaining six members of the group rather angry and so Harry, Draco, Tracey, Daphne, Astoria and Hannah draw their wands and aimed it directly at Henry who noticed the six wands pointed at him so he looked up at Nate and decided to drop him from the air and Nate dropped rather hard on the ground and everyone laughed and Tracey moved from her spot to make sure her boyfriend was ok. When Ron saw Tracey kneeling next to Nate he walked up to them and started kicking Nate while he was on the ground. When Tracey heared a crack inside Nate she knew he was transforming but it wasn't the usual cracks in his body like when he turns into alpha no this was different and soon instead of bright blue eyes there was black and when Ron went to kick Nate once again Nate caught Ron's foot and in an instant Nate crushed Ron's leg making the ginger prick moan and cry out in agony.

When Nate stood up from the ground he walked right up to Henry Potter who had no idea that Nate was behind him and in a few short seconds Nate lifted Henry from the ground without his wand and Henry was way higher than Nate was just moents ago everyone stopped laughing and soon the whole of Slytherin house came and saw what the commotion was about and when they saw Nate using wandless magic on a gryffindor and Henry Potter at that they all started laughing. After a while Nate braught Henry back to the ground and startedand all out assult on him and Ron and to be fair they deserved it messing with someone who is diabetic and having a low sugar can be dangerous and what the two lions did was unspeackable. During the fight Professors hemingway and Ramoth had comeout and spotted Nate losing all control of his temper and so Joe did whathe hadto and tackled Nate off the two lions and soon Claire asked "What happened?" so Tracey and the rest of the group told everyone about Nate having a fit inclass and how Harry and Draco were carying him to the hospital wing to when Henry and Ron came out from round the corner and how Henry started levitating Nate in the air while he was still having a fit and shaking him about this partmade Claire glare at the bloodied up boys on the floor but her temper flared up more whenshe found out that Henry dropped Nate from 30 meter high to the ground and when Ron started kicking him while he was shaking. Claire was beyond furious but she was shocked to see Nate's eyes turn from that soulless black to his beautiful blue that they normally were and she knew why after asking her son hif he was ok Nate just asked "Hey what happened to class and what happened here?" Nates group of friends all laughed and Tracey said "You seriously dont want to know" Nate nodded and then he ran to his mum and gave her ahug and a kiss on the cheek while saying "i love you mum and you too joe i gotta go get lunch or professorsnape willsend potions my way and im gonna write to dad bye" after the slipery seven left Claire and Joe healed Henry and Ron and gave them three weeks worth of detention for messing with a diabetic student while he was ina serious state and the fight was resolved.

During lunch Nate found his muggle pen and paper and started writing to his dad while he was eating his healthy lunch.

 ** _Dear Dad_**

 _ **Hogwarts is great i'm in slytherin house i met my betrothed she is so beautiful i want you and the two boys to meet her one day. I have had two low sugars and two fits while being here i do miss you and my brothers but im also happy where i am the Professors are great even Mumis a good teacher there is this one professor who seems a bit weired but im not really worried i hope you can come to Davis Manor on Christmas cos i really do miss you all back home i hope my room is still the same and none ofmy games have gone missing cyril also mises you too i love you dad Love Nathaniel.**_

After writing the leter Nate decided to put it in an envelope and thenplacing it to the side while he finished his ham sald baguette two whole pineapples and an orange with Apple juice. Tracey was worried about Nate wondering if his body can keep going but Nate kept reassuring her that he wouldnt stop breathing till she did and this made everyone at the slytherin table say "AWE" and then Nate placeda kiss on Tracey's lips and made her smile more than normaland then he went back to his fruit and he made them last about three seconds a peice since they werehis favourite foods.


	12. Nates suprise

**Harry Potter romance series 1**

 **Chapter twelve: nate's Suprise  
**

It was now Christmas time at Hogwarts and the students were all excited all but Nate he never recived a letter back from his dad or his brothers for that matter. During one afternoon The slipery seven were all in the library studdying and Nate just couldnt concentrate so he got up and left with a downers look on his face things were really bothering him he had sent fourteen letters off to his dad and not one had been replyed to. Nate decided to wonder round the grounds in the thick snow and after awhile Nate couldn't stand yet alone see and soon things became blury until crash Nate slammed right into the ground and he was out cold. Hours later back in the castle Tracey was starting tobe histerical about Nate being gone for far too long it made her worry and soon the rest of the group had got worried about their friend. Meanwhile in the Gatekeeper Hagrids small hut Nate had just woken up and was letting the strange place get to him before he shot up and soon a large boarhound dog started licking Nate to say hello soon a booming voice came through the small home "Fang leave the boy alone" when Nate saw Hagrid he recognised him and said "Hagrid how did i get here?" and so Hagrid told nate how he found him in the snow all cold wet and out of it really. Nate was thankful and was offered a large cuppa tea by the friendly giant of a man and Nate said "Yes please Hagrid tea would be great" and soon both Nate and Hagrid had tea and rock cakes which Nate found a bit hard to eat untill he used his wolf cannines to bite into the hard cakes and soon they seemed so soft Nate actually asked for the recipie and Hagrid handed him it and then Nate finished his tea and said "Thanks again Haridnext time ill bring company" and Hagrid nodded and Nate left to make it back to the castle.

When Nate reached the portrait to the Slytherin common room he couldhear Tracey crying hisname and he felt real bad but just so Nate could Calm her down he had got some flowers (Roses) and some chocolate (Quality streets) and he hissed in parstletounge and the portraight door opened and Nate walked in and delibraty shouted "Tracey" so everybody could hear him and then he continued "I have a song for you" and soon Nate was off singing the song

"

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
(Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry"

After finishing the song all the girls were in tears wishing their boyfriends did these types of things and Tracey just rushed up and hugged Nate and then he gave her the roses and the quality streets and then Harry and Draco cameup and said "Smooth mate she was going to kill younot so long ago" Nate said "I know thats why i did this" as a reply and soon Draco and Harry said "there is a few things on your bed nate youmight wanna go see" so Nate left and soon all of slytherin house could hear were sobs coming from the slipery seven's dorm and so the rest of the group got to the room only to see Nate with tears in his eyes Harry asked what it was and so Nate handed him the letter and Harry read it out loud

 _ **Dear Nathaniel**_

 _ **I'm sorry this letter is late ive been busy with work and things like that congratulationson your house and i'm happy and proud of you. I miss you and sodo your brothers they figured thatsince you hope to see you that they are excited to see you and to tease you too have a bit of fun during Christmas i can't wait to see you son it's not been the same round here without you well it has the boys still argue but im glad your not part of that no more and congratulations on meeting Tracey i can't wait to meet her and the rest ofyour friends since youhave told me loads about them they seem like really god people and i want to hear about your diabetes when i see you promise me youare not fighting anymore yes i was told young man and i also know it aint your fault see you at Christmas at Davis manor love dad**_

Nate was happy and he also opened the boxe that was sent with the letter and so Nate opened the box to find a diabetic cooking book a gordon ramsey cooking book and pictures from when he was just a baby to keep as a reminder of who he is. Nate started to smile and soon he moved with so much speed he couldn't be seen and he picked Tracey up and kissed her like there was no tomorrow and the rest of the group was shocked but they all dropped it after a while when the boys kissed their girls and only Hannah didn't Have a guysince she was not into guys she was looking for a girl to make her happy and only Harry knew this she was tooscared to tell her parents or worse her brother Henry.

Today the students were all going Home and the slipery seven found a compartment and invited Neville and Hermione to sit with them and so the two lions joind their snakey friends in their compartment and Harry noticed that Hermione was staring at Hannah it making Harry think that Hermione likes his twin so he was going to find out so Harry stood up and said "Hermione wouldyou join me outside please for a quick privet chat"Hermione nodded and so both had stepped outside andHarry just came out and said !Do you like my Sister Hermione?" Hermione blushed and nodded nothing could be kept from Harry and so Harry popped his head back in the compartment and he asked Hannah to step outside. Once Hannah was outside the compartment Harry looked at her and said "Sis i believe someone wants to talk to you" and with that said Harry walked back into the compartment and re took his seat near the window while Daphne leaned on him. Back outide the compartment Hermione just looked at Hannah and then she said "I like you Hannah" Hannah blushed and addmitted to liking her back and so Hermione gave Hannah a kiss and then they both walked back into the compartment.

After what seemed like hours the train Finally arrived at Kings cross station and the slipery seven along with the two lions left their compartment and off the train. When Nate saw His dad hethought the world had stopped so he ran as fastas he could and he hugged his dad it wasthe best suprise he had ever had and soon Nate's friends caught up and Tracey introduced herself and then out from behind Nate's dad came two boys who tackled nate to the ground. After Nate's brother let Nate get back up Nate said "Do you wanna see a trick" the two younger boys said yes and so Nate transformed into alpha and jumped into Tracey's arms and the two boys were like 'what just happened' so Tracey told the two of them that Nate could transform into not just one animal but a fair few and that he had been practicing.


	13. christmas

**Harry Potter romance series 1**

 **Chapter thirteen: Christmas  
**

It had been a week since the students of Hogwarts had come home and since Nate had been able to see his father and two brothers who he had missed. When Nate Tracey and Nates dad and two brothers arrived at Davis manor Nates brothers craig and michael were stunned and they just said "You live here" Looking at Tracey and Tracey nodded and said "So does Nate" soon Craig turned to his older brother and said "Man you loaded" and all nate could say was "OK Fresh prince of Haselden road" Tracey was asking what Nate was on about and so Nate told Tracey about a muggle show called the fresh prince of bel air and how he changed bel air to haselden roadand so Tracey laughed and Nate showed Craig and michael where they would be staying. After settling in Nate and Tracey gave craig and Michael the tour of Tracey's home Michael liked the library and the potions lab saying it reminds him of science and Craigloved the gym that hadall the equipment even a swimming pool that had heat warmers in it. After the tour the kids were all called in for dinner and when they got to the table craig and michael saw their mother and they screemed "Muuuum i missed you so much" and claire was crying being able to see her two adorable youngest children who she loved so much was actually here for christmas. Bruce was Happy for his three children to be able to see their mum and spend time with her and he also shook hands with Joe which the three boys were shocked to see but they smilled none the less.

During dinner Craig said "Dad did youbring some gym gear?" When Bruce said he did he also asked why and so Craig said "Well this place has a large gym like the one back home i thought maybe we could well work out" Bruce was looking at his three sons and then he asked "Dave would that be ok to use your home gym?" Dave nodded and said "We will all use it its how we stay in shape" and Craig just shouted "Hurray" and everyone laughed. After the main courses were over with the desertscame out and both Claire and Bruce said "Nathaniel insulin" and so Nate sighed and took some more insulin for the mountins of Ice cream he had taken. When Deserts were over Nate and Tracey left the rest of the house company and went to Nate's room so they could floo call their friends to see if they wanted to come through and so the malfoy boys were first and nate said "Harry Draco do you guys fancy coming to davis manor for a few games and drinks?" Harry said "We will be through with Hannah and Hermione but i dont think neville will make it his gran had gone into hospital" Nate was a bit sad that one friend couldn't come through but was glad four of them were and then Tracey called the greengrass sisters and she said "Daph, tory you coming to mine for some fun with tthe boys" Daphne and Astoria screemed yes and soon the floo network flared up and Harry and Draco came through then Hermione and Hannah then Daphne and Astoria came through and then Tracey said "Party time" and soon food popped up with some drinks and a few old wizarding games.

Aftera while Dave and Samantha davis asked the group of first years to keep it down since Nates younger brothers had just gone to sleep and the adults were all talking so they quietend down and then Nate said had an idea to play a muggle game called assassins creed 2 on the playsation 4 everyone was wondering what he was on about until he showed them this awesome console and game he mentioned that it was a bit violent and soDraco said "Im in" and then suddenly Harry said "How about we enter the game and become the assassins" Nate loved the idea and so Harry and nate concentrated and used their magic to transport them into the game itself and they were all wearing the assassins robes but instead of a wand they had swords and hidden blades. While inside the game the sliperyseven and Hermione were working under the master assassin Ezio auditore de frienze and when they performed their missions correctly they were praised and they leveled up. After a while the slipery seven and Hermione left the game but they left in the assassins gear and when they looked at the screenthey saw Ezio saying to them "Keep it as a gift young warriors" the kids said thanks and soon they felt different like they knew the skills of master assassins it was strange and so Harry said "Anymore game like thatwe are going back in" and the whole group agreed and then the group went back to their homes and Tracey went to her room to sleep and Nate took off his gear and placed it in his trunk at the very bottom and went to bed.

The Nextmorning was Christmas day and when Nate was woken up by his two brothers he endedup using his skills from the night before and Craig was amazed and said "How did you do that" and so Nate said "Well meand my friends we were going on Assassins creed 2 andinstead of playing it on the ps4 Harry and I transported our selves into the game" craig and michael started laughing so Nate put the game back onand got into the gear he packed away last night used his magic and transported himself back into the game. Craig was stunned and then he watched as Nate and Ezio were talking without the ps4 controller and soon both Nate and Ezio went on a mission to hunt down more templars and after and hour Nate came out of the game with more skills and Craig said do that to me. Nate wanted to so he did and he sent micheal too and they learned all they could and within two hours they had the same skills as Nate and his friends and craig said "This is the greatest gift when he noticed he and michael were still in the propper assassins gear.

When the kids were called down Craig and michael had to sprint to their room to change and when they left their room after changing they saw nate use his newlyfound skills to jump from the banister and silently landon the ground and so they followed him and Tarcey to sprinted downstairs and into Nates the four kids got to the lounge room they all saw mountins of Christmas gifts and Craig andMichael said "Where did these come from?" Dave and Samantha smilled at one another and said "I guess santa thinks you two deserve it" and so the kids all unrapped their presents and Craig and Michael loved what they had gotten and when they saw the two huge trunks with their initals on them Craig asked " What are they for?" and so Claire said "well craig they are for all of your new toys" Craig laughed and said "they wont fit" so Nate explained and got his trunk that he stores his presents in and showed them how he placed all of his big large medium and small gifts inside the trunk. Craig and Michael were stunned so they went and got their new trunks and put all their toys inside and they were thankful and then they actually lifted the trunk thinking it was heavy and then Natesaid "Oh there is a feather weight charm on them so you can carry them anywhere" and then Breakfast began with full english breakfast going round. Bruce asked if they need helep with the big christmas dinner but Dave said the house elves had it under control and that the breakfast will put them on until about five in the evening so everyone went tothe gym and worked out while dinner was being cooked.


	14. back to school

**Harry Potter romance series 1**

 **Chapter fourteen:back to school  
**

After the best Christmas ever the slipery seven were back at Hogwarts and Nate was better than ever he had no problems with his diabetes and his friends stuck by him when he had a little problem. During the first lesson back Nate, Tracey, Harry, Daphne, Draco, Astoria, Hannah, Hermione and Neville were all working together in transfiguration turning their blocks of wood into small animals. After making their animals the class had left and soon the slipery seven made their way to Potions with their two lion friends and like always they cover Nate so he don't see Ron. While the slytherins were waiting for Professor Hemingway Ron Weasley started Talking about Nate's Dad and Brothers and since Nate had his Assassins gear on under his School robes he had silentley moved through the shadows and was behind Ron in seconds with his hidden blade at the gingers throat. Harry noticed and said "Nate dont fall to his level were better than this" Nate knew Harry was telling the truth but then Ron said "Nate your dad looks stupid and your brothers are nothing compaired to their supiriors" Nate heared enough and just punched Ron once and he broke the ginger idiots nose and jaw in one and this made hm cry in pain and instead of Claire teaching the lesson it was Severus Snape and when Snape saw Ron on the floor covered in Blood he asked "Who is responsible?" Ron pointed at Nate who was back in his place behind his friends and soon the slipery seven said Nate did no such thing and Snape believed them and so Ron ran to the hospital wing to get sorted out.

During the potions class severus had everyone working on the forgetfulness poition and Nate and Tarcey were really good at this potions and they had it made in just half an hour followed by their friends and soon they were let go. After potions the slipery seven along with Neville and Hermione made their way to their next class which was Defence Against the Dark Arts with professor Ramoth, Nate was looking forward tothe first lesson back since they were doing the dissarming spell. Nate really wanted to use it on Ron but knewhe would get in trouble so he kept his mind at task and did his work, coming close to the end of the lesson Ron stood upand aimed his wand at Tracey's back and when Nate saw this he rushed to stop the spell Ron wasgoing to use and insted he took the spell himself and he was sent flying over the desks and out the window. This action made Joe give Ron detention and soon the restof the slipery seven rushed to see if Nate was ok from the window height. When Tracey noticed Nate was not moving not even an inch she rushed outside and found her beloved on the ground barley breathing and she also noticed the blood coming from his head this made her scream and it alerted the rest of their friends to them. After assesing Nate Harry and Draco grabbed him and rushed to get their friend serious medical attention.

When Harry and Draco got Nate to the hospital wing Madam pomfrey demanded to know what happened and soon Tracey walked in and said it was Ron weasley's fault and that Nate saved her from the ginger prick. After claening the blood from Nate's head madam pomfrey muttered a spell and the wound on his head had healed up but he still haden't woken up so Madam Pomfrey kicked everyone out while Nate recovers. After everyone left Madam Pomfrey left monitors up to know when Nate had woken up and so she made her way to her office while Nate rests. At lunch Harry, Draco, Daphne, Tracey,Astoria and Hannah were thinking of plans to get back at the ginger moron. While the group was planing Severus had walked over and said inhis usual dark voice "Good afternoon might i ask where mr clegg is?" Tracey just burst into tears and so Harry told him what happened in Defence Against the Dark Arts and this made Severus look right at Ron who was now sulking and so Severus walkedup to the gryffindor table and he told Ron he had a sixweek detention with him and this made Ron groanas he said "Professor Ramoth already gave me three" so snape said "well then after his three you have an extra six"this made rom cringe three weeks were bad enough but nine was just outrageous.

After lunch the slytherin first years had a free period so they went to the Hospital wing to see Nate and to make sure he was ok. Upon arriving Tracey opened the door and noticed that Nate was moving a littleso she and the others walked up to him and Tracey placed her lips upon his and then Nate had woken up feeling happy but a bit peckish and Madam pomfrey had just come out of her Office asking why visitors were here but Nate just said "My dear madam pomfrey if you kindly remember Harry andMyself are lord hogwarts and my betrothed hasmissed me since the accident by the way Ron will get whats coming to him and is it possible to get some food"Madam pomfrey smiled andsaid "Of course my lord" and soon food was placed in front of Nate and he had eaten and then let go so he was told to take it easy so the group of first year slytherins made their way to the slytherin common room so Nate could rest. After the hour was up Nate told the grouphe would be ok but Tracey didn't want to leave himso she told the other members of their group to tell the teachers she was feeling sick and couldn't continue and sothe other five left Nate and Tracey spent the rest of the afternoon together just talking to each other.


	15. plan of action

**Harry Potter romance series 1**

 **Chapter fifteen: Plan of action  
**

Since the day Ron attempted to attack Tracey and Nate got hit he and the rest of the group had a plan to get back at the ginger prick. During the morning in Defence Against the Dark Arts Ron was sat right next to Nate asnd this upset Ron and Tracey since Tracey was moved nextto Lavender Brow who just wouldn't shut up, While class was going on and Joe was going through the instructions of protago so the first years could defend themselves against mediocre spells. While Joe was talking to the class Nate whispered into Ron's ear "Weasley your detentions are nothing compared to what im offering a wizards duel i have mysecond you best have yours" Ron was starting to shiver in fear but he was not put in the lions den for nothing so he put up a brave face and said "Fine clegg trophey room 11:00 tonight dean and i willbe there" After shaking hands Nates plan was set in motion Ron and Dean had no idea what they had just got themselves into and this puta smirk on Nate's faceand he couldn't waittill the others were filled in. After class Nate got the whole group including Hermione and Neville and told them his plan Harry was impressed and so was Draco the others were a bit scepticle but Nate said to tracey "Baby he tried toattack you he had done damage to my body even though i cant remember and its about time wetake him down a peg or two" Tracey nodded knowing he was right so the seven snakes and two lions made their way towards the caretaker Argus filtchand Nate spoke up "Excuse me Mr. Filtch i have some news you might wantto hear" Argus was now intrieged and said "Go on boy spit it out" So Nate continued "Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas of Gryffindor house will be in the trophies room at 11:00 tonight you might want Professor Snape with you"Filtch smiled and said "I like you kid keep this up and ill pay you and your little friends for this sort of information" After the short convosation the nine first years made their way to potions with Nates mum.

In potions Nate and Tracey were sat together this time working on the theory of apotion that they were to make for their exams that was not so far and the potion they chose wasa complicated potion only second years could barley make but they were both confident the potion was the everlasting elixirs. Afterall the theory Nate and Tracey left the class and made their way to lunch. During Lunch Nate noticed his owl flying towards him with a letter and a package and so when the great birld landed He opened the letter and started crying until he completly broke down when Tracey read the letter out she couldnt believe it either and soon Pansy Parkinson a friend who was not part of the group asked what the letter said so Tracey spoke

 **Dear Mr Hemingway-Clegg**

 **I am sorry to inform you that at 7:45 this morning we found your father and brothers dead in their home. There were no stab wounds or gun shots so my guess is that it was the work of a dark wizard Death eater or the Dark Lord himself i am truly sorry for your loss in this package is a trunk that has an exstention charm on it with all your belongings from back home and i belive your father had a gift for you thati hope we packed the funeral will be when your ready just send us a reply of the date since you are their only next of kin my deepest condolences**

 **Amelia Bones**

After the letter was read out Nate lost all control and was starting to shift from his normal form into a huge wolf with dark red eyes Tracey was scared of this form Alpha was her favourite but before she could calm him down Albus Dumbledore had shot Nate with peircing hexes and this caused the huge beast to transform back into a small 11 year old boy the peircing marks had been healed by snape and then the Boy was taken back to the Slytherin dorms where he ended up staying the rest of the day along with the box that was sent to him. After Classes were over mostof the girls in Slytherin gave their condolences to Nate and he thanked them and after a while he started thinking he was now not just the lord to seven other houses but also he had Gryffindor Huffelpuff RavenClaw and Slytherin and he was thinking about the titles needing alady so he wasgoing to talk to Tracey later on when they were alone and he was going to sugest the same thing to Harry and so Nate just decided to go through the Trunkand he ended up finding a brand new Gordon Ramsey Cooking book thatwas signed and it also had Gordon's number and Nate thought thatthe house elves had enough to do with the cleaning so Why wouldn't the headmaster hire the greatset chef in the worldno scratch that the galaxy no wait the universe.

Later on during the night Argus and Severus was waiting in a nearby corner awaiting the two gryffindors andwhen the clock struck 11:00 the doors opened and in walked Ron and Dean with their wands out waiting for the first attack but none came and soon professor Snape and had snook up behind the two boys and it was Severus who said "Well well well two gryffindors out of bed after curfew how much trouble are you in" the two boys froze as they turned around and Ron was starting to shake again Dean was scared and Snape continued "That will be sixty points each fromgryffindor and you have another week of detention Mr Weasley and youalso have a week Mr Thomas" the boys groaned and tried to blame the slytherins but snape was not having any of it and told the two boys that his students were all in bed except for the prefects and head boy and girl and soon both lions walked back to the gryffindor common room with their tails between their legs as they sulked saying all slytherins are evil to the bone.


	16. school music show

**Harry Potter romance series 1**

 **Chapter sixteen:school music show**

The next morning in every common room there was a sign up sheet for a music show that was to take place during the night, Tracey looked at Nate and suggested he goes for it. Nate wasn't really in the right frame of mind for it but he put his name down and said he best start practising again and so he left the slytherin common room and went to the great hall for breakfast. Upon entering the great hall Nate got a surprise attack from Ron and Dean and all Ron could say was "Where the hell were you last night" Nate couldn't answer due to the pain he was being put through and nobody was around yet. Just as the rest of Slytherin house was making their way to the great hall the door burst open and Nate went flying with chunks of wood following. The slytherins were disgusted at what they saw it was a two on one battle but soon they noticed a sound coming from where Nate landed and in his place was none other than a giant Basilisk the made the two lions scream and when Nate calmed down he transformed back into himself and walked away while shouting "I FUCKING HATE GRYFFINDORS" the other members of slytherin just laughed at the two lions as they ran to go change and then the castle had fixed itself and everyone went to breakfast.

While the other students were having breakfast Nate was outside on the grounds of Hogwarts with a microphone and he had made altercations to make what he had to say or rather sing to the entire school and so he started singing after saying one message "My name is Nate Hemingway-Clegg there is a special girl i have in my heart and i know i have other titles but she is my main girl" everyone heared what was said and Soon Tracey and the whole of Slytherin house with a few lions badgers and ravens came outside and saw what was about to happen

 _ **Every time our eyes meet**_

 _ **This feeling inside me**_  
 _ **Is almost more than I can take**_  
 _ **Baby, when you touch me**_  
 _ **I can feel how much you love me**_  
 _ **And it just blows me away**_  
 _ **I've never been this close to anyone or anything**_  
 _ **I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams**_

 _ **I don't know how you do what you do**_  
 _ **I'm so in love with you**_  
 _ **It just keeps getting better**_  
 _ **I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side**_  
 _ **Forever and ever**_  
 _ **Every little thing that you do**_  
 _ **Baby, I'm amazed by you**_

 _ **The smell of your skin**_  
 _ **The taste of your kiss**_  
 _ **The way you whisper in the dark**_  
 _ **Your hair all around me**_  
 _ **Baby, you surround me**_  
 _ **Touch every place in my heart**_  
 _ **And it feels like the first time every time**_  
 _ **I want to spend the whole night in your eyes**_

 _ **I don't know how you do what you do**_  
 _ **I'm so in love with you**_  
 _ **It just keeps getting better**_  
 _ **I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side**_  
 _ **Forever and ever**_  
 _ **Every little thing that you do**_  
 _ **Baby, I'm amazed by you**_

 _ **Every little thing that you do**_  
 _ **I'm so in love with you**_  
 _ **It just keeps getting better**_  
 _ **I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side**_  
 _ **Forever and ever**_  
 _ **Every little thing that you do, oh**_  
 _ **Every little thing that you do**_

 _ **Baby, I'm amazed by you**_

After the song Tracey and the rest of the female population had tears in their eyes as they listened to each word that came out of Nate's mouth and so Nate left where he was standing to be right in front of Tracey and he kissed her with so much passion that they never wanted to break apart and then Tracey said as they broke apart "Sing that one tonight"Nate nodded saying"I plan to but don't forget i have to talk to ten other girls for the other titles i have but your my main girl never forget that" Tracey nodded and then Harry came over and said "What was that mate i never knew you could sing" Nate had to remind him that he sang to Tracey in the common room after he was out for hours then a third year slytherin asked "Did you say you have more than one title?" Nate nodded and Tracey knew this girl her name was Samantha West and she was a very nice girl who was alone most nights wishing she had love in her life. Tracey suggested to Nate that he take her to be his other betrothed and So Nate had summoned the Hemingway Ladyship ring and presented it to Samantha who had tears of happiness for the first time in her life and soon the newly formed threesome couple had left while talking about the song Nate had Just sung.

After hours of waiting Lunch had come around and Nate was feeling rather peckish so he had grabbed a few healthy options he had taken four Ham salad sandwiches and his usual pineapples and oranges and started eating. After he was done he went back to his dorm to keep practising for the nights show and so he started with his guitar that he had gotten from his father for Christmas. Half way through practice Harry and Draco decided to ask if they could help him and so Nate mentioned that he could use a piano player and a drummer and so both Harry and Draco took their positions and so the song started and it was turning into more of a master piece than when Nate sang it earlier in the the song was complete Three boys all felt ready for the night and they were excited to say it turned out better and so the three left the common room so they could go get dinner before they started.

After dinner had finished Nate Harry and Draco all left the great hall without anyone noticing and soon they changed their robes into clothes that made them look amazing. They were wearing black shirts with a few buttons undone and they had their hair all messed up. Harry had shrunk the piano and Draco shrunk the drum set while Nate shrunk his guitar and microphone, After making sure everything was OK the three boys cast the invisible spell and left. When the three boys entered the great hall they noticed a stage and so they went and set up for the show and when everyone started to fill in the great hall Nate Harry and Draco had shown up out of a puff of smoke and soon the song had started

 _ **Every time our eyes meet**_

 _ **This feeling inside me**_  
 _ **Is almost more than I can take**_  
 _ **Baby, when you touch me**_  
 _ **I can feel how much you love me**_  
 _ **And it just blows me away**_  
 _ **I've never been this close to anyone or anything**_  
 _ **I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams**_

 _ **I don't know how you do what you do**_  
 _ **I'm so in love with you**_  
 _ **It just keeps getting better**_  
 _ **I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side**_  
 _ **Forever and ever**_  
 _ **Every little thing that you do**_  
 _ **Baby, I'm amazed by you**_

 _ **The smell of your skin**_  
 _ **The taste of your kiss**_  
 _ **The way you whisper in the dark**_  
 _ **Your hair all around me**_  
 _ **Baby, you surround me**_  
 _ **Touch every place in my heart**_  
 _ **And it feels like the first time every time**_  
 _ **I want to spend the whole night in your eyes**_

 _ **I don't know how you do what you do**_  
 _ **I'm so in love with you**_  
 _ **It just keeps getting better**_  
 _ **I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side**_  
 _ **Forever and ever**_  
 _ **Every little thing that you do**_  
 _ **Baby, I'm amazed by you**_

 _ **Every little thing that you do**_  
 _ **I'm so in love with you**_  
 _ **It just keeps getting better**_  
 _ **I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side**_  
 _ **Forever and ever**_  
 _ **Every little thing that you do, oh**_  
 _ **Every little thing that you do**_

 _ **Baby, I'm amazed by you**_

After the song was over the crowed cheered and asked for another song and so Harry grabbed his guitar and a song broke out all over the school with an amplified spell and Nate started singing again

 _ **Turn on that radio**_  
 _ **As loud as it can go**_  
 _ **Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground**_  
 _ **Say goodbye to all my fears**_  
 _ **One good song and they disappear**_  
 _ **And nothing in the world can bring me down**_

 _ **Hand clapping, hip shaking, heart breaking**_  
 _ **There's no faking**_  
 _ **What you feel**_  
 _ **When you're right at home, yeah**_

 _ **Music's in my soul**_  
 _ **I can hear it**_  
 _ **Every day and every night**_  
 _ **It's the one thing on my mind**_  
 _ **Music's got control**_  
 _ **And I'm never letting go, no, no**_  
 _ **I just want to play my music, woo**_

 _ **Got my six string on my back**_  
 _ **Don't need anything but that**_  
 _ **Everything I want is here with me now**_  
 _ **So forget that fancy car**_  
 _ **I don't need to go that far**_  
 _ **What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah**_

 _ **Hand clapping, hip shaking, heart breaking**_  
 _ **There's no faking**_  
 _ **What you feel**_  
 _ **When you're on a roll, yeah**_

 _ **Music's in my soul**_  
 _ **I can hear it**_  
 _ **Every day and every night**_  
 _ **It's the one thing on my mind**_  
 _ **Music's got control**_  
 _ **And I'm never letting go, no, no**_  
 _ **I just want to play my music**_  
 _ **I just want to play my music**_

 _ **Can't imagine what it'd be like**_  
 _ **Without the sounds of all my heroes**_  
 _ **Singing all my favorite songs**_  
 _ **So I can sing along**_

 _ **Music's in my soul**_  
 _ **I can hear it**_  
 _ **Every day and every night**_  
 _ **It's the one thing on my mind**_  
 _ **Music's got control**_  
 _ **And I'm never letting go, no, no**_  
 _ **I just want to play my music**_

 _ **Music's in my soul**_  
 _ **I can hear it**_  
 _ **Every day and every night**_  
 _ **It's the one thing on my mind**_  
 _ **Music's got control**_  
 _ **And I'm never letting go, no, no**_  
 _ **I just want to play my music**_  
 _ **All night long**_

When the song ended the three boys left the stage and was next to their girls in seconds as the show went on.


	17. saving the stone

**Harry Potter romance series 1**

 **Chapter seventeen: Saving the stone**

After almost a week Nate Harry and Draco became a band called connect 3 they had written songs and played them during their free time. Harry and Nate were also getting attention from more girls and they easily added them to their betrothed list. Nate was wondering around the grounds on his own during one morning when he noticed the muggle studies teacher professor quirell muttering about some damned traps blocking his prize and soon Nate's view was gone he must have blacked out. Round the corner Ron Weasley and Henry Potter watched as Nate fell to the ground and so they made their way over to him and grabbed him. Once the two boys had Nate inside they started with a few slicing hexes and to ad to injury they used the bludgeon hex to add bruising to his body and soon the first year slytherin looked as if he had been ran over by a steam train. Meanwhile just round the corner from where the two lions were walked two very stunning twins in Slytherin uniform these girls were the Carrow twins Hesta and Flora during their walk The Carrow twins could hear spell casting and so they went to see what was going off and what they saw hurt them deeply they came to care for the young lad who had just lost his dad and two brothers a young lad who could melt the hearts of almost every girl in slytherin house with just his voice alone and so Hesta and Flora pulled their wands out and stunned both Henry and Ron and then they picked Nate up and took him to the potions Master Severus Snape.

In Snape's office the lonely man was grading homework when he heared the portrait that was guarding his door tell him that two girls needed his help so Severus made his way over to the door and allowed it to open. Once the door was Open he was stunned at the beaten and broken lad and soon Snape asked "Where did you find him miss and Miss Carrow?" Soon Hesta said "We were having a good morning walk when we heared spell casting so we went to see what was going off" "when we saw that Potter and Weasley were using all sorts of spells on Nate we stunned them and brought him here" finished Flora Snape nodded his approval and awarded the girls 110 points for protecting an innocent the girls nodded and when Nate started to glow the colour of gold and silver Hesta started to glow gold while Flora glowed Silver. Severus had never seen anything like this before but he had heared of the situation and asked if the girls knew what a soul bond was. When the girls nodded their heads they smiled and Nate was now completely healed. After five minutes Nate shot up and shouted "Quriell" Severus asked what Nate meant and so Nate told the professor what he over heared Quriell talking about before he blacked out. Severus paled at what Nate just said and so the professor said "Clegg stay here with miss and miss Carrow please" Nate nodded and soon Severus left to go find the other professors.

After awhile the Carrow twins had nodded off to sleep on the couch and so Nate had slipped out of Severus privet quarters and made his way to his group in the slytherin common room. Upon entering Nate called the group over and said "Were going to stop a rouge professor" and soon the slippery seven were off. When the group got to the third floor corridor the entered the door that probably held the first defence. When the group closed the door they noticed a huge three headed dog and since the group had the training of the assassins and so they were exstreamly quiet and the seven first years had moved the large paw off a trapped door. Once the door was opened and Nate jumped first followed by Harry Draco Daphne Tracey Astoria and last Hannah and when they landed the group noticed they landed on some sort of plant. Out the corner of his eye Nate saw the plant move and it hit the group as they shouted "Devil Snare" they each pulled out their wands and cast "Lumos" and then plant had moved away from the light and the kids all fell with a the slippery Seven made sure there were no injuries and so they carried on their quest. After going through another door Harry noticed a broom in the middle of the room and flying keys in the air. After five minutes Harry grabbed the broom and all hell broke lose the keys started an attack while the others were trying to stun the keys attacking Harry while he tried to catch the key with a broken wing. When Harry finally caught the Key he threw it and Nate caught it so he could open the door and Harry flew through and then the remaining six got through the door and closed it quickly so the other keys could slam into the other side of the door.

When Harry threw the broom away he heared a mettle and stone type of clash and that was when Draco came up and said "Were in a huge chess game" As the board lit with fire lamps all over the place. Harry and Nate noticed the other door on the other side and so the Slippery Seven started throwing every curse they knew and had broken each and every piece that was on the large game of wizards chess. When everyone went through the door the saw a knocked out mountain troll so this stage of their expedition was out of the question and so Nate decapitated the troll for good measure and all Tracey said was " Why did you do that?" Nate said "So it don't wake up and kill us" Tracey nodded and soon the seven first years went through the next door. When everyone was in the next room Tracey and the other three girls noticed the potions and knew Snape was the one who set this trap but noticed there was only two potions that allowed two to continue and five to send them back to the main area of the slytherin common room. Nate Checked each potion and handed five to send his friends back and then he and Harry got rid of the poison and then took the two remaining potions and went on to fight the rouge professor. Meanwhile up in Snape's office the Carrow twins had woken up and Noticed that Nate was gone this worried them since they had just become bonded to him and so they made their way to see the headmaster. Back in the dungeon Nate and Harry had just gone through a fire door that felt like ice and when they saw Quirell Nate just sent a quick hex and the purple turban was off the rouge professors head and this made Harry and Nate look at the snake like face on the back of Quriell's head. After a while Nate Had just felt something in his pocket and he then started taunting the dark lord talking about him never finding the stone this enraged the dark lord and soon curses were flying the dark lord sending the unforgivable and the two boys sending curses of their own. When the dark lord grew tired Harry and Nate walked right up to him and placed their hands on the rouge professor and soon Quriell and Voldemort were nothing but dust. When Harry asked what Nate felt in his pocket Nate pulled out the philosophers stone and the two boys walked out of the dungeon with out a scratch Laughing at how weak their muggle studies professor was even with the soul of the most feared Dark wizard of all time.


	18. a hero's wish

**Harry Potter romance series 1**

 **Chapter eighteen: A hero's wish**

After returning to the top of the school Harry and Nate ran into the professors who were in charge of the traps and so Nate pulled the stone from his pocket and handed it to the headmaster who seemed shocked that the boys survived the dark lord but also the traps. When everyone noticed the smirk Nate had on his face Severus said "Why are you smirking Clegg?" Nate just answered " The traps were easy as for Quriell and the dark lord they are nothing but dust" the staff were shocked as the boys left their sight. When the two entered the common room they were hit by their girls and they fell to the floor after the girls got up so did Harry and Nate and so the two boys told them about what happened down in the dungeons and the girls cried even the older girls shed tears. The boys looked like they were gonna curse the two young lords for the destruction of the dark lord but they knew better. When the boys finished their story a flash of golden light had appeared and said "Potter and Clegg you have done wonders for the world and i the goddess of power offer you both three wishes each" Nate and Harry looked at one another and spoke in hushed tones until they looked at the goddess and Nate went first "My first wish it to Have my family back My second is for All my betrothed's to have their rings and my third is to have the castle safe" After the three wishes flashes of gold went through the slytherin common room and each of Nate's betrothed's had a ring on their finger and Tracey cried knowing her love was one powerful wizard and she accepted the other girls Harry went next and said "My first wish is to have a safe summer with my family and friends my second is for wards to go round my friends and families homes and third for all my betrothed's to have their rings now" After that statement another flash of gold went through the castle and soon rings were on the other betrothed's of one Harry James Potter-Malfoy and one Nathaniel (Nate) Hemingway-Clegg.

Back in the small city of Wakefield Bruce Clegg and his other two son's had just magically appeared out of nowhere and Bruce just said "But we died" Craig and Michael were shocked as well and then they felt something a power nobody could explain and soon a letter fell from the sky and into the hands of Bruce. When Bruce read the letter he had tears of happiness in his eyes as he said to his younger son's "Nat did this were back because of him" Craig and Michael were shocked but they were happy their older brother thought of them and soon they started getting the house back in order. Back at Hogwarts in the Headmasters office the staff were all talking about what Nate and Harry had done and wondered if they had any help. Snape looked around and said "I bet they had their friends" Minerva nodded and said "Too bad they are in slytherin the fought with bravery and that is a trait for my house" Snape shrugged and said "Yes but they were too cunning and ambitious and determined to see that we all live to see another day" Albus nodded and said "Well i guess this deserves 1000 points to the students responsible" each staff member nodded their heads in agreement and then retired for the night.

The next morning was a wonderful bright day and so connect 3 decided to go outside and have a stage set up so they could play a small concert before the ending feast that was in five hours. After setting up Nate Harry and Draco went inside for a spot of breakfast that consisted of Bacon Eggs Tomatoes Sausage Toast and hash browns. After breakfast the three boys made their way back to their stage and Nate placed an amplifying spell to make their songs louder and so they started playing.

 _ **Oh, yeah, alright, hmm**_

 _ **Gather 'round guys**_

 _ **It's time to start listening**_

 _ **Practice makes perfect**_

 _ **But perfect's not workin'**_

 _ **There's a lot more to music**_

 _ **than knowing where your cue's gonna be**_

 _ **You can play all the right notes**_

 _ **But that don't mean you're movin' me**_

 _ **But if you can jump like David Lee Roth**_

 _ **Or pump your fist like your Bruce "The Boss"**_

 _ **If you got a heart and soul**_

 _ **You can rock and roll**_

 _ **Rock and roll**_

 _ **Strummin'**_

 _ **Drummin'**_

 _ **Slide across from runnin'**_

 _ **The stage is your home if you learn how to own it**_

 _ **Like the great Stid**_

 _ **There's no way that you can fake it**_

 _ **You've got to feel the beat before you can move**_

 _ **Even though you're not wearing blue suede shoes**_

 _ **Makin' mistakes**_

 _ **But that won't matter**_

 _ **If you can swagg like 'ol Mick Jagger**_

 _ **If you got a heart and soul**_

 _ **You can rock and roll**_

 _ **You can rock and roll**_

 _ **[Solo]**_

 _ **If you live and you die**_

 _ **For the music inside**_

 _ **If the one for five never gets sold**_

 _ **Then you can rock and roll**_

 _ **Rock and roll**_

 _ **Alright now take it low**_

 _ **Now I need the spotlight to hit right here**_

 _ **As the crowd starts to cheer**_

 _ **I need the fan to blow right through my rock star hair**_

 _ **Right here**_

 _ **If you can scream like Axl Rose**_

 _ **Or sing like Xtina show after show**_

 _ **If you've got a heart and soul**_

 _ **You can rock and roll**_

 _ **If you've got a heart and soul**_

 _ **You can rock and roll**_

 _ **You can rock and roll**_

 _ **Oh, yeah**_

 _ **Oh, oh, yeah**_

 _ **You can rock and roll**_

After the song the students were all cheering and then the next song started

 _ **Baby we was making straight A's,**_  
 _ **But we were stuck in a dumb daze.**_  
 _ **Don't take much to memorize your lie.**_  
 _ **I feel like I've been hypnotisized.**_  
 _ **And then that magic man; he come to town.**_  
 _ **Whoo wee!**_  
 _ **He just spun my head around.**_  
 _ **He said, "Recess is in session.**_  
 _ **Two and two make five."**_  
 _ **And now baby, oh, I'm alive.**_  
 _ **Oh yeah!**_  
 _ **I'm alive**_

 _ **And if you want to be the teacher's pet,**_  
 _ **Well baby you just better forget it.**_  
 _ **Rock got no reason. Rock got no rhyme.**_  
 _ **You better get me to school on time.**_

 _ **[Nate:Guitar Solo]**_

 _ **Oh you know I was on an honor roll.**_  
 _ **Got good grades and got no soul.**_  
 _ **Raised my hand before I could speak my mind.**_  
 _ **I been biting my tongue too many times.**_  
 _ **[Jack]And then that magic man said to obey...uh-huh**_  
 _ **"Do what magic man do, not what magic man say."**_  
 _ **Now can I please have the attention of the class.**_  
 _ **Today's assignment... a hem... kick some ass!**_

 _ **[Chorus] x2**_

 _ **And if you wanna be a teachers pet**_

 _ **Well baby you just better forget it**_

 _ **Rock got no reason**_

 _ **Rock got no Rhyme**_

 _ **You better get me to school on time**_

 _ **Oh Yeah! (yeah)**_

 _ **[Outro: Jack Black]**_

 _ **This is my final exam**_

 _ **Now you all know who I am**_

 _ **I may not be that perfect son**_

 _ **But ya'll be rocking when I'm done**_

 _ **(Instrumental solo)**_

After that song everyone was making their way back inside the castle so they could get ready for the evening before they all went home so connect three got rid of their stage and made their way for their last meal in the castle this year and they couldn't wait till next year


End file.
